les enfant potter
by didouryry
Summary: L'HISTOIRE SE PASSE QUAND GINNY ET HARRY VONT AVOIR LEUR 1 ère enfant
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1 je vais etre papa

juin 2003

harry est dans son bureau au departement des aurors a terminer un dossier.

"ah, enfin ce dossier est clos dit harry, kingsley va etre content.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du chef des aurores ( kingsley). il toca a la porte, aucune reponse

"il n'est pas la dit une voix deriere lui

il se retourna

"mademoiselle dunters dit harry , bonjour, le patron n'est pas la

"non, il vient de terminer son services dit dunters

je vais deposer le dossier sur son bureau dit harry en mettant le dossier dans la boite

il parti refermer son bureau, puis se dirigea vers la salle de transplanage pour transplaner a godric dans l'all e principale

il traversa le parc et se dirigea ver le numero 16 de la rue. Il passa la grille, traversa le sentier pour entre dans la maison

"ginny dit harry

"dans la cuisine dit ginny

il se debarrasa de sa veste et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il entra et vit la decoration

"quelqu'un vient diner demanda a ginny en la prenant part la taille pour l'embrasser

"non dit ginny ,juste nous deux

"il y a une occasion particuliere demanda harry

"tu vera ce soir dit ginny en l'embrassent

"je t'aime dit harry

"moi aussi dit ginny, le diner est presque pres

"je vais dan mon bureau dit harry j'ais quelque facture a trier.

"d'accord dit ginny

harry monta les escalier et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, il ouvri la derniere porte et entra dans son bureau.

il s'assissur sa chaise et sortie deux boite, courrier moldus et courrier sorcier.

" facture d'electricite lut harry en mettant la lettre dans la 1ere boite

" le loyer lut harry en mettant la suivante dans la 2 eme boite

"facture du balais merveilleux lut harry en mla mettant dans la boite

il souri en pensant a cette achat, il avait offert un balais tout neuf a ginny pour son anniversaire il y a quelque semaines. il continua a trier son courrier durant 30 minutes

HARRY dit ginny , A TABLE

Il se leva et descendi a la cuisine pour diner

"ca sent bon dit harry

"merci sa mijote depuis un moment dit ginny, pomme de terre au four, steak sauce au poivre, tomante et comme dessert gateau au chocolat .(miam miam, pour le gateau ^_^)

"tu en fait de trop mon coeur dit harry en se servant de pomme de terre

"j'aime te gate dit ginny

"Ils mangerent tranquillement pendant quelque moment puis ginny a parler

"george ma annoncer quelque chose aujourd'hui dit ginny

"ah oui dit harry, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

"il va marie avec angelina dit ginny

"angelina jolie dit harry , de griffondor

"oui dit ginny

"genial dit harry bonne nouvelle

"a propos, j'ais invite tout le monde se wend kend dit ginny

" quand tu veux dire tout le monde demanda harry un peu inquiet, tu veux dire qui?

"ben, mes parent, mes freres, leur femmes et leur enfant, luna et neville, drago et asteria , andromeda, teddy, magonagall et ton patron dit ginny

"tu es folle dit harry, pourquoi tant de monde mon coeur

"pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle dit ginny

" que geaoge va se marier dit ginny

"en outre, mais auss un autre nouvelle dit ginny

" et c'est quoi l'autre nouvell dit harry

"je suis enceinte dit ginny

gros, tres gros , tres tres gros blanc dans l'atmosphere

"harry dit ginny

"je....je vais etre papa dit harry


	2. Chapter 2 je suis enceinte

CHAPITRE 2 je suis enceinte

le dimanche, harry pris conge pour aider ginny et kreattur a preparer la fete

"je prepare le diner dit ginny, occupe toi de mettre la table

"je la dresse dehors dit harry , c'est mieux pour prendre l'air et les enfant pouront y jouer

"oui dit ginny, tu as resond

harry mit les tables et les couvert dressa la tonnel pour le soleil avec kreattur

"maitre, kreattur doit-il mettre une petite table les enfants demande kreattur

"non dit harry, tu peux les mettre avec nous

"ca avance demande ginny

"j'ais presque fini dit harry en pliant des serviettes

"tu veux un coup de main dit ginny

"non, dit harry , va te reposer

"d'accord dit ginny, les invite arrivent dans 2 heures

"je termine et je te rejoint sous la douche dit harry

2heures plus tard, apres une bonne douche, harry et ginny etait pres a acceillir la famille et les sonnerie retenti

"voila nos 1 er invite dit ginny

"je vais ouvrir dit HARRY

"je prepare les aperetif dit ginny

harry alla ouvri et se retrouva en face de

"ron, hermione dit harry bienvenue

"salut harry dit ron comment vas tu

"bien, bien dit harry , entrer

il fit rentrer ses amis et les conduis dans le salon

"bonjour petite soeur dit ron

"bonjour grand freres dit ginny

"alors dit ron, comment c'est passe ton debut de journee

"au lit dit ginny toute souriante

"je prefere ne rien savoir dit ron en levant les yeux au ciel

"tu oublie ginny dit harry, une partie sous la douche

"ah, oui dit ginny

"pitier arretez dit ron

les autres invite arrivent quelque minutes apres ron et hermione .La journee se passa bien, teddy et victoire jouait avec jeremy (fil de percy) dans le et charlie discute avec george des nouveaux benefice de farce et attrapes,  
molly et arhtur discutait avec andromeda de leurs petits enfants. ron et percy se disputait pour une betise. Enfin bref, tout le monde s'amussait.

Quand le moment vut venu de manger, tout le monde se mit a table pour deguster un merveilleux repas que ginny avait prepare ginny. arriver au dessert, goerge se leva en compagnie d angelina et dit

"maman, papa angelina et moi ont as quelque chose a vous dire dit george

"et ses quoi mon cherie dit molly

"on va se marie dit george en prenant sa fiance dans ses bras

"oh quel bonheur dit molly en pleurant

tous le monde les felicitas les deux molly apris quel etait la dernier averti elle rouspeta un peu

"ne vous en faite pas molly dit harry, je ne lais sut que lundi

"tu aurai du me le dire dit molly *

"desoler dit harry

"maman, papa et tout le monde dit ginny

tout le monde la regarda

"harry et moi on as quelque chose a dire dit ginny

"et c'est quoi dit ron

"je suis enceinte dit ginny


	3. Chapter 3 je veux une piscine

chapitre 3 je veux une piscine

ginny etait dans le salon, elle avait tres chaud, tellement chaud qu'elle arrivait a peine a bouger, enceinte de presque 4 mois, elle aimerait avoir quelque chose qui pourraint la rafraichir

"madame desir quelque chose demanda kreattur

"oui dit ginny, tu peux m'apporter une cruche d'eau bien fraiche stp

"oui, madame dit kreattur, je vous amenene sa toute suite madame

30 minute plus, elle se decide a se lever et alla prendre un peu l' decida d'aller voir sa mere, elle entra dans la maison de ses parents

"il y a quelqu'un dit ginny

elle ententdit du bruit dans les escalier et vit sa mere entre dans la piece

"ginny, comment va tu ma cherie demanda molly en serrant sa fille fort dans c'est bras

"bien maman dit ginny mais tu m etouffe

"oh desoler dit molly, tu veux boire quelque chose

'oui dit ginny, je veux un grand verre d'eau bien fraiche stp

"tu as chaud dit molly

"oh oui tu ne peut pas imaginer dit ginny

"ne t'inquiete pas sa passera dit molly

"la chaleur de l'ete est tres etouffante dit ginny

"tu prend un bon bain dit molly

"en plein jour et presque toute les demi heures dit ginny

"et harry il dit quoi demanda molly

"il est epuiser dit ginny, avec son travailler et le fait qu'il fait tout se que je demande et mon caractere

"sa passera se ne sont que les hormones qui travaille dit molly

"tu es sur dit ginny

"oui dit molly

"harry vera n'importe quoi pour moi dit ginny

"c'est vrai dit molly

"oui dit ginny, tu imagine je le fait lener la nuit pour aller me chercher un pot de cornichon et de la glace

"tu as des envie dit molly

"oh oui dit ginny je mange n'importe koi

"et il se leve dit molly

"oui dit ginny un peu gene de se quelle a dit

"peu d'homme prete attention a leur femme dit molly

elle discuterent pendant un moment, quand ginny desida de rentre chez elle pour preparer le souper.2heures plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entre s'ouvir

elle l'entendi enlever ses affaire et se diriger vers la cuisine(ou elle est), elle sentit c'est bras qui entourait sa taille

"bonjour dit harry

"bonjour dit ginny en se retournant

"sa sent bon dit harry

"merci dit ginny

"et lui il va bien dit harry en mettant sa main sur le ventre de sa femme

"et si c'est elle dit ginny

"fille ou gar on dit harry, sa mets t egale

"harry dit ginny

"oui dit harry

"avec cette chaleur je n'en peut plus dit ginny, je dois prendre un bain toutes les 30minutes et boire toutes les 10 minutes et porter notre bebe

"oui je sait sa ne doit pas etre genial dit harry au bureau aussi il fait mourant de chaud

" tout a leur je prenais un bain et j'ais penser a quelque chose dit ginny

"qoui donc dit hary avec peur de se que sa femme allez lui demander

"je veux une piscine dit ginny


	4. Chapter 4 soit la marraine

chapitre 4 soit la marraine

ginny se reveilla tout doucement, elle est allonger sur le torse de son mari qui ce reveilla lui aussi

"bonjour dit ginny

"bonjour dit harry en l'embrassant, comment va notre petit bonhomme

il carressa le ventre de gnny grossi de 7 mois et demi

"c'est peut etre une fille dit ginny

"fille ou garcon dit harry, il ou elle sera bientot la

"oui, et la chambre n'es pas terminer dit ginny

"demain, nous irons faire deux ou trois magasins pour terminer la chambre

"d'accord dit ginny, dit moi tu n'as pas oublier

"oublier quoi demanda harry

"aujourd'hui, ron et hermione viennent diner dit ginny, pour demander a hermione d'etre la marraine du bebe

"ah oui c'est vrai dit harry, je donne un coup peinture au meuble du bebe avant qu'ils n'arrivent

"d'accord dit ginny

ils se leverent et prirerent une douche et prirent une douche et dejeunerentensemble, puis harry alla enfiller une salopette et alla dans la chambre de son futur enfant.  
Tout en peignant, il repensa tout ses bon moment passer avec ginny, c'est derniere annees, leur 1ere baiser, leur 1ere fois(lol) leur des moment qu'il n'avait pas passer avec ses parents, sirius et remus .

mais maintenant, il allait avoir un enfant avec la femme qui l'aime le plus. il se remis au travaille 30 minutes apres il avait fini la 1 ere couche de peinture (vive la magie)

TOC TOC TOC

il se retourna et vit

"teddy dit harry en reposant c'est peinture

"bonjour parrain dit teddy

"je ne te prend pas dans mes bras dit harry sa saloppette pleine de peinture

"dit harry, je peux t'aider a mettre la chambre en couleur demanda teddy

oh non dit harry en riant

" pourqoui dit teddy

"j'ais fini et puis tu es bien trop maladroit dit harry en riant

c'est pas juste dit teddy

"aller descend aider ginny dit harry, moi je vais prendre ne bonne douche

d'accord dit teddy en descendant

harry alla se laver et descendi a la cuisine

"sa sent bon dit harry en mbrassant sa femme dans le coup

"oui dit ginny, mais ce n'est pas maintenant.

"harry, on vas faire une partie de quidditch demanda teddy toute exiter

"d'accord dit harry

non dit ginny ron et hermione arrive dans 5 minutes

"mais dit teddy

"ginny a resond teddy dit harry, le temp que l'on prennent les balai il nous restera 1 minute a jouer

"oh dit teddy tristement

"mais nous avont le temp de faire une parti sur ton jeux miniature dit harry en souriant

"c'est vrai dit teddy

"oui dit harry

"alors vient vite dit teddy en tirant harry par la manche et l l'emmena au salon

"les garcon et le quidditch dit ginny en levant les yeux au plafond

5minute plus tard, ron et hermione arriverent et alla regarder la partie de quiddich que harry gagna avec 2 point de plus que teddy. Tout le monde passa a table

et degustere le merveilleux repas que ginny avait preparer. arrive au dessert, teddy alla jouer avec ses voitures et les grand prires une bonne tasse de cafe

"hermione dit harry

"oui harry dit hermione

il passa une main sur la ventre de ginny

"soit la marraine dit harry


	5. Chapter 5 joyeux noel

CHAPITRE 4 : joyeux noel parti 1

harry se depecha de cloturer son dossier, il il est deja en retard et sa femme va le tuer. mais mais si il ne ce depeche pas c'est molly qui allait le tuer.

il passait le reveillon de noel avec tous les weasley, sa ne le derange pas mais ginny et va bientot accoucher, il preferait reste chez lui avec sa femme.

il se leva et ranga son dossier dans le tiroir. il il sorti de son bureau et traversa le corridor du ministere pour allez dans la zone de transplanage, il tranplana devant chez lui et entra dans le hall d'entre

"HARRY JAMES POTTER dit la voix de ginny avec un soupson de colere

"oui,mon ange dit harry calmement

"TU ES EN RETARD DE 5 MINUTE dit ginny qui arriva devant lui habille de la manifique robe bleu

"tu est manifique dit harry

"ne change pas de sujet dit ginny ,va vite t habiller et te doucher car on doit erte chez maman dans 30 minutes

"je me demande laquel de vous deux et la pire pour crier dit harry en montant les escalier

"HARRY dit ginny impatiente

"ok dit harry, je me depeche

il alla dans la salle de bain, pris une bonne douche bien chaude et enfila un costume moldu essaya d'arranger ses cheveux et descendi pres de ginny

"voila dit harry, comment me trouve tu?

"tu est elegant dit ginny en l'embrassent

"merci dit harry

10 minutes plus tard il arriverent au terrier, il sonna a la porte

"harry, ginny comment allez vous dit arthur apres avoir ouvert la porte

"bien dirent ils

"et comment va se petit bonhomme dit arthur en carresent le ventre de sa fille

"c'est peut etre une fille dit ginny

"j'ais vu 6 fois le ventre de ta mere dit arthur, et 5 fois il etait aussi gros que le tien sauf pour les jumeaux

"arhur dit la voix de molly

il se retourna et vit sa femme

"cherie sa va dit arthur

"ne raconte pas des betise dit molly

elle se retourna ver harry et ginny

"bonjour mes cherie comment allez vous dit molly

"bien dirent il

"et comment va le petit bonhomme dit molly

"qu est ce que vous avez dit a tous dit ginny

"ben qoui dirent harry molly et arthur

"si c'est une fille dit ginny

"arthur et moi n'avons pas encore de petit fils dit molly, 4petite fille mais pas de garcon

"oui je sait dit ginny, mais ce ne sera pas un weasley mais unn potter

"oui je sait di molly, mais ce serai bien content d'avoir un petit fils

"merci maman dit ginny

ils allerent rejoindre les autres membres de la famille. 30 minute plus tard, ils passerent a table pour manger le delicieux repas que molly avait preparer.

arriver au dessert, il etait deja 00h-5. tous le monde se rendirent dans le salon et attendirent minuit

tous:10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 joyeux noel


End file.
